Gohan's Bad Field Trip
by Jkidssxdbz
Summary: What if Gohan and his classmates went to four places on one field trip. What if his home was own of the places they were going. Main pairing is GohanXVidel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first DBZ story. Review nicely and suggestions would help and enjoy the first chapter of my story. **

**I do not own Dragon ball z**

**Please Enjoy XD.**

Gohan was riding on nimbus on his way to school. He had been going to Orange Star High for about a month now. He still remembers the day where his mother told he was going to school for the first time.

**Flashback**

'WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP BIG BROTHER' screamed a seven year old boy who was hopping on his brother's stomach.

'GOTEN GET OFF ME' screamed an eighteen year old teen.

The little boy known as Goten got off his older brother who had an irritated look on his face.

Gohan who looked down at his little brother in anger after looking at his clock on his desk 'Goten why did you wake me up at six in the morning'

'Mom said that you have school today big brother' said Goten who looked at his brother.

'Yes, Gohan you do have school today' said Chi-Chi the mother of the two children.

'Mom since when do I go to school' said a very confused Gohan

'You have school now Gohan and I don't want to hear a word out of you about not going either' said Chi-Chi sternly

'Alright, fine I'll go to school and by the way where is the school and what is the name' said Gohan

'Orange Star High in Satan City Gohan' said Chi-Chi

**End Flashback**

Gohan had landed on the roof of Orange Star High and started to make his way toward class until

BAAMM

Gohan looked down at the ground and noticed somebody was on the ground

'Videl is that you' asked Gohan

Videl looked up at Gohan and said 'Sorry for running into you Gohan' _why did he feel like a ton of bricks when I ran into him_

Gohan offered a hand to help her up 'Need some help and sorry for not noticing you'

Videl took his hand and said 'it's okay Gohan I'm fine.'

'Come on let's get to class Videl' said Gohan

'Yeah let's go' Videl responded

When both Gohan and Videl both walked the class room everyone stared at them in wonder

'What' asked both Gohan and Videl?

'Amazing you two are actually on time today and please sit down' said the teacher.

'Ok'

When they sat down the teacher handed out permission slips and announced the class was going on a field trip. Just as she was getting ready to tell the students where they are going she was interrupted as the entire class broke out in frenzy. It took the teacher a whole five minutes to calm down the students.

'Now class we are going on a field trip tomorrow to four different places and make sure' said the teacher but before she could continue she was interrupted by the class again.

'Settle down class and maybe I'll just tell you where we are going' as that shut the entire class up.

' We are going to THE Capsule Corp, The home of Son Goku, The place where Our World Champion Hercule defeated Cell and finally we are going to watch the World Martial Arts Tournament in the stands' said the teacher knowing that the whole class would go nuts when the bell was rung.

'Any questions' said the teacher

Gohan in the back of the room putting the permission for the field trip in his pocket was thinking _what the fuck is Bulma thinking allowing all these people come into her house and why did Mom allow these people to come and visit my house. Oh is this trip going to be bad, very, very bad._

Videl raised her hand 'Um, Where exactly are we going first'

'We are going to the house of Son Goku' this was responded by someone banging their head on their desk.

As soon as the teacher was about to figure out who caused the noise the bell rang and all the students ran out the door.

Gohan was not in a good mood. '_Of all the places we go first just have to be my house. Ah man now how I am going to keep all my secrets if were going specifically to my house especially if Videl won't stop trying to figure me out.'_

As the students were on their way to their next class Gohan couldn't help but wonder how was going to handle the rest of the week.

God Bless His Soul

**So what do you think. I think the story is going to be okay. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up everyone this is Chapter 2 XD**

**Please enjoy**

**I do not own Dragon ball z**

Gohan was riding nimbus on his way home thinking about the awful field trip that was taking place.

_Do I really have to go I mean she did say it wasn't mandatory at all? But knowing my mother she would make me go. Maybe I should just rip up the permission slip.' _Gohan thought as he landed in front of his house. He opened the door and walked through the front door.

'BIG BROTHER BIG BROTHER YOUR FINALLY HOME' yelled Goten as he tackled Gohan through the open door.

UGHH, Hey Goten how are you buddy, were you good for mom today' said Gohan as he ruffled his brother's spikey hair.

'I'm fine big brother' said Goten who had the Son grin

'GOTEN, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING IN THE HOUSE' yelled Chi-Chi who had The PAN in her hand

'Ughhh, Not to' said a very scared Goten who turned around to look at his mother

'Goten get over her NOW' yelled Chi-Chi

'Yes mom' answered Goten who was walking very slowly towards his mother

Gohan who was now standing determined to get away from his mother when she angry. He was almost to his room when his hear 'AHHHHHHHHH' from his younger brother '_Poor Goten he should've known better to yell in the house'_

Two hours has passed and Gohan still hasn't told his mother about the field trip that was the next day. He figured he would tell her at dinner when she wasn't angry. As he was pondering on whether to tell his mom about the trip he heard a loud shot 'BOYS DINNER IS READY' from his mother. As he and his brother raced down the stairs to get some dinner. Both boys were hit hard on the head with a frying pan courtesy of their mother.

'BOYS HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, WAIT TILL I SIT DOWN' yelled Chi-Chi as she sat down at the table.

As she soon as both boys recovered both of them started to eat like wild animals until Gohan asked 'Mom there is a field trip tomorrow and I need you to sign this' as Gohan handed her the permission that was in his pocket.

Chi-Chi read over the slip and asked 'It said there were 4 places that you're going to what they are.'

'1. Is here actually, 2. Capsule Corp, 3. The Cell Games Arena and finally the World Martial Arts Tournament' responded Gohan silently hoping that she would say no

'I think it is a wonderful idea for you to go' said an ecstatic Chi-Chi

'WHAT, are you crazy mom I mean what if-'started Gohan as he looked down at his mother's hand and saw the PAN

'Young Man you are going to this trip and seeing as how your field trip starts here and plus maybe I'll see my future daughter-in-law' Chi-Chi

'MOM' yelled Gohan

'No buts mister you are going and that's final' said Chi-Chi sternly

'Alright, I'm going' said Gohan

The next day at school everyone had bags ready for the field trip while the bus was sitting outside the school

Gohan had walked up to the school after landing on the ground a block away from the school. The first few people he saw was Videl, Sharpener and Erasa

'Hey, Nerd-boy where are your clothes' said Sharpener who was in a black and white suit

'Yeah, Gohan where is your stuff' said Erasa

'Well what's wrong with my clothes' Gohan asked and 'My stuff is in this capsule' continued Gohan as he showed them a capsule.

'We were wondering why you weren't wearing nicer clothes as the rest of us' asked Videl

'I didn't feel like dressing up for this trip' Gohan said as he was rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly as the three were staring at him

'Alright Children get on the bus and get comfy because this is one long ride' said the teacher as everyone was starting to board the bus

While the bus was moving off towards Gohan's and his family house he thought'_ Off to hell I go, I just hope this week at my house isn't the reunion. If it is, well all my secrets are fucked'_

**Hope you enjoyed my second part of my story and make sure to please review. Thank you for reading. I will work on longer chapters in the future.**

**[Peace Out]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo wassup sorry about not uploading sooner, homework and projects were due but now I am back. So let's start chapter 3 WOOOHOOO. Thanks for the reviews and continue reviewing.**

**Sadly I do not own Dragon ball z if I did some things would be different of course.**

**Enjoy the Chapter Everyone.**

As the bus was on its way to Goku's house mostly everyone was excited to meet him, one person in particular was not as excited as the rest infact he was very worried.

_I hope no one reveals anything about me thought a very worried Gohan. _He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone say

"You okay Gohan, you got a worried look on your face" said Videl who sat across from him next to Erasa who was also looking at him in confusion.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be" he replied while scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. Videl gave a suspicious look at his answer while Erasa believed it.

"Yeah right, brains over here is worried that he will probably have to fight with Goku, right babe" laughed Sharpener who sat in front of Videl and Erasa with his legs in the ally way.

"Sharpener how many times do I have to tell you I am NOT your babe nor will I ever will be" said a very angry Videl who had a tick mark growing on her head.

_Yeah, that's exactly what I'm worried about _thought Gohan as he watched Videl beat the living crap out of Sharpener who was now twitching on the ground.

"Whatever, anyway how long does it take to get there Gohan" said Videl sharply.

"I don't know I never been to his house before" said Gohan who was scratching the back of his head and grinning the patented Son Grin.

"Whatever" answered Videl as she thought _Right like you don't know where his house is Gohan? You better watch out because I know you are hiding something._

"Relax Vi give the poor guy some space" said Erasa

"Fine" replied Videl

**Five Minutes Later**

Gohan heard a buzzing noise from his pocket and checked his phone (He got one from Bulma) and he received a call

"Hello" said Gohan

Everyone on the bus was astonished that he had a phone because they thought that the smartest guy in the school wouldn't have a phone.

"Gohan I have something to tell you" said his mother who was excited

"Huh? What is it mom" asked a confused Gohan.

"Well you do remember that the reunion is this week right and I found the home videos in the attic" said Chi-Chi

"Ummm Mom" said Gohan?

"Yes, sweetie" said his mother

"Please tell me you are not showing those videos when everyone gets their" said a hopeful Gohan

"Why wouldn't I show them? I just found them, of course I'm going to show them" replied Chi-Chi

When she had said that Gohan could only think of all the horror that was about to happen to him when his mother would show those videos. Gohan thought _great just great, not only will everyone in this entire bus will see those videos but everyone else will also. I just hope there no embarrassing videos of me doing something_.

Gohan could only wait in horror when they would eventually arrive at his house.

**So what do you think of this chapter. I'll try to be more on schedule for these uploads but I'll know I will be since school is letting out in a couple of days. I'll also try to make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey wassup. Let's begin chapter 4 WOOHOO XD.**

**I do not own dragon ball z in any way, shape or form unfortunately.**

**Please Enjoy.**

After five grueling hours in a bus they finally reached Goku's house. Everyone on the entire bus was asleep except for the driver and Gohan who kept thinking of the horror that was about to be unleashed on him. Gohan felt the bus stop. He walked up to the front of the bus to wake up the teacher. The teacher took out a microphone.

Gohan gave him a look of confusion and said, "What are you doing with the microphone Mr. Bob." (hehe Bob)

He looked at him after he cut the surround system on the bus and said, "Cover your ears son."

Gohan put both of his hands on his ears and thought _Okay, what is he up to_

The next thing everyone heard on the bus was a microphone screeching very loudly.

Videl screamed in anger "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"

"Well, Videl we are at Goku's place and I wanted to get all of you guys up" replied the teacher.

"Whatever, Hey Gohan you okay you look a little sick" said a now worried Videl.

"Hehe, I'm fine Videl" Gohan laughed nervously.

_Such a cute laugh, Wait what the hell am I thinking. I don't like Gohan Do I _Videl thought.

As the group of people on the bus walked onto the grassy fields. They were amazed with the beauty of the sunset hitting the mountains that were behind the house. The teacher walked up to the door and knocked. Chi-Chi opened the door and asked, "Hello, are you the people from Orange Star High?

"Yes we are but Ummm who are you" the teacher asked.

Chi-Chi eyes narrowed in anger and she shouted "HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY HOUSE AND ASK ME THAT QUESTION."

A confused Videl said, "Wait, you look like Chi-Chi from the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament."

"I am that same person" Chi-Chi responded.

"Then you married THE Son Goku" Videl said in shock.

"Yes, I did marry him" Chi-Chi replied.

The rest of the class stood shocked that they were now meeting two living legends except for one person in particular. Said boy was bracing himself because he felt someone was coming for him.

"BIG BROTHER, BIG BROTHER YOU ARE FINALLY HOME"

Everyone turned around to look at Gohan but all they saw was him on the ground and a little boy on top of him.

"Hey squirt" Gohan said as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

Goten looked up at his older brother who was sporting the patented Son Grin. As the two boys got off the ground Gohan looked at everyone who had wide eyes (the one with really big white eyes with no pupils those) and jaws on the floor.

"What" Gohan Asked?

"You mean to tell me that this whole time we were just going to your house" Videl said getting angry.

"Um... Well you see"

"Why didn't you say anything Gohan" Videl said as she sent him a death glare.

_This girl could be my daughter-in law_ Chi-Chi thought very happily.

"You never asked" Gohan said as he was scratching the back of his head while he was trying not to look at Videl who was now sending him a glare that seemed to bore through his skull.

"Whatever Gohan but you will explain later" Videl said as she and everyone but Chi-Chi made their way into the house.

"So Gohan do you like this girl" said Chi-Chi

"MOM, Don't ask questions like that" Gohan said even though he was blushing.

"Then why are blushing then" asked Chi-Chi who was now walking into the house.

"Mom why must you do this" Gohan mumbled to himself while thinking _And the torture is about to begin Yay me._

**I really hope you enjoyed the story and please review.**

**See you next time **

**Later and I am out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo wassup. This is Chapter 5 (cheering and applauding in background) Thank you. Thank you. **

**Now unfortunately I don't own anything in regards to Dragon ball z except the fanfic.**

**Let's begin and please enjoy this new chapter.**

It was morning in the Son house and everyone was still asleep. The only thing you could hear were the birds chirping. Gohan opened his eyes and instantly closed them again due to the sun being in his eyes. He re-opened his eyes and tried to move off his bed but he felt something on top of him. He looked down and saw black hair. There were only 3 people in the house that he knew besides himself that had black hair and since his mother and brother were in a different room. That only left one person Videl. He blushed and looked down at her face and thought _Dende she looks so peaceful sleeping. _Then he thought _Wait a minute why is she on top of me, not that I mind by the way._ While Gohan was in deep thought, Videl started to stir. She opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was something or someone's hard chest under her. When she looked up, she saw nothing but confused eyes staring at her.

"Ummm… Videl why are on top of me" asked a very confused Gohan.

_So that's who was under me. Man does he have some muscles who would've thought that one._ "Well you see since all the floor downstairs was taken up by everyone else your mother said I could come in here." Videl said nervously and with a blush on her face. Who knew he had such great muscles she asked herself one more time. _Okay its official I do like Gohan I can't deny it any longer._

"Oh, but you could've just woke me up. I would've moved to the floor so you could have the bed Videl" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, but you were already asleep" _Not to mention you looked really cute asleep_ Videl said.

"Oh, you should probably get up so we can get dressed Videl" Gohan said while he was blushing still from their close position.

"I'm not getting up until you tell everything about you Gohan" she said sternly.

"Ok Videl" Gohan responded seriously.

_I'm finally going to know all his secrets Yes. Maybe just maybe I'll consider going against daddy rules and date him_ Videl thought.

**(I'm not going into Gohan life story but he told her everything including cell in which he finished with. The only reason I am not telling his life story because I am feeling lazy right now.)**

"So daddy didn't beat Cell but you did" She asked still recorving from shock of his story.

"That's right Videl" Gohan said

"But why didn't you take the credit for it" She asked.

"Well, I like privacy and having Goten being exposed to that much attention at a young age would not have a been a good thing" Gohan asked.

"Goku's your father right Gohan" Videl asked.

"Yeah he is" Gohan said looking downwards.

"I want to really meet him Gohan" Videl said with stars in her eyes

"You can't Videl, I'm sorry" Gohan responded sadly

"Huh Gohan you okay" Videl said with concern in her voice

"Its just that my father is a touchy subject for me" Gohan said

"Why he's not dead is he" she asked.

When Gohan didn't responded she knew her answer.

Videl hugged Gohan and whispered "Gohan its okay I lost a parent as well."

"Well at least you didn't make a mistake that cost him your parents life" Gohan said angrily at himself.

"Gohan" Videl said

"Yes" he responded

She kissed him on the lips and looked at his eyes and said, "Gohan I am always here for you."

Meanwhile Gohan was shellshocked that the girl he like actually like him back. Gohan looked at her and kissed her on the lips.

Gohan asked, "Videl would you be my girlfriend"

She smirked and said," If the kiss didn't get your answer right away then yes I would love to."

All of a sudden Videl felt something around her leg. She looked down and saw something furry.

"Ummm. Gohan what is this" she said as she rubbed the furry thing.

"Well that's my tail Videl , I'm actually surprised that it came back" Gohan said.

"Oh" Videl replied.

Then the two heard a loud shout "KIDS BREAKFAST IS READY"

The next Videl felt was a great wind as she saw Gohan and his little brother already sitting at the table.

Videl thought as she made her way into the living room where everyone is starting to make their way there as well. _I wonder when Gohan and I should tell his mother that we are dating._

**So what do you think and continue to review people. Until next time.**

**Teleports away.**


End file.
